Touchscreens may be used with a variety of computing devices to facilitate user interaction with the computing device through, for example, a graphical user interface (GUI), displayed on the touchscreen. Sensors may sense user interaction with a sensing surface of the touchscreen to detect position and/or motion of a pointing device at the sensing surface and correlate the sensed interaction with an item displayed on the touchscreen.